The Medieval Enchantment
by Palpatine's Cat
Summary: England, America, France and a few other countries get sucked into an old sell book. They are sent into a fictional medieval time. To get back home the nations must work together to find 3 magical gems, however this isn't the only problem that the nations have to overcome. Includes Nyotalia, Nekotalia and a Dragon? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm still doing my other fanfictions it's just that I came up with this idea and I really wanted to start writing it straight away. So hope you enjoy. Also this include Nekotalia and Nyotalia**.

* * *

The forgotten book

On a book case in the middle of a certain American's house was a book. Not just any book but a magical book. The book held fairy tales and magical stories that once filled the rooms around them, but now they had been locked away as the days went on and sure enough the book had been forgotten and remained untouched for years. However we have a story here that will relive the fairy tales that had remained unsaid, but with a little twist.

* * *

The door opened slowly as light fled into the darkness of the room. The floorboards creaked underneath his weight as he proceeded forwards. He ran his hands against the wall until he came across the light switch and flicked it on. The room busted into light. There wasn't anything special about the room. It was an old storage room that had been piled up with stuff that the owner didn't need any more but dreaded to get rid of. The said owner was an American with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, to some he was Alfred F Jones but to others he was the personification of the United States of America. America crossed the room and stood in front of a white sheet that had covered a very old and dusty wardrobe. Hide behind the white sheets where the most painful memories that the American could think of. Sadly most of them involve around a certain British gentleman. America grabbed onto the sheet and yanked it off. Dust particles filled America's lungs making him cough. He waved his hands around the try and clear the air. He leaned forwards and grabbed onto the door handles, opening them to reveal the hidden secrets inside.

But there wasn't many secrets to see or long lost treasures to rediscover. No. Instead there were books after books and boxes after boxes of pointless just meaningful things. A big box on the second shelf of the wardrobe had the words ENGLAND written on it in a red marker. The box contained all the little gifts that England had either given to America or had left behind when he would leave and return to England. America lifted the box down from the shelf and sat it on the floor. He took out a pocket knife and undid the seal. He opened the box with more dust coming out. He looked down at the box. Inside the box was a set of toy soldiers that England had made for America. He had broken his arm in the progress but carried on non the less. A neatly folded up suit was under the toy soldier. It was a little small for America now but he still kept the suit. It had been the first one that he had every gotten and he promised himself that he would keep everything that the older nation had given him. Not that he would tell him that.

There were also same letters and books and a few old photos that had been scattered in the box. Each item had there own memory and America smiled as he thought back on the times when England had come to visit him. It was the last item in the box that America had been searching for. It was an old brown leather book, A thick one as well. The book was filled of old fairy tales and magic story's that England would read the him as a child. He didn't really have a favorite one, well to be honest he couldn't remember much about the story's that were told to him as a kid.

He picked the book up and brush off all the dust - really what was up with old places and dust- well America had to admit that he had been putting of cleaning the storage room out for a while now but after being reminded that hero's never give in, he grabbed his dust pan and brush and headed to his storage room.

"I guess i should give this back to Iggy, i does belong to him after all," America whispered to no one.

He clutched the book to his chest before packing away the other items that had taken out of the box. He re-sealed it and placed it back on the second shelf where he had taken it down from. America stepped back, closing the wardrobe doors. He picked the white sheet up, that had been thrown onto the floor and folded it up, placing it on a red chair.

America turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Making his way to his bedroom to get ready for the meeting that was going to be held in New York City.

* * *

America made his way down the streets of New York. His boss had offered to phone him a lift but it was a nice day and even though it wasn't very hot, there still was a warm breeze that welcomed him. He looked up at the sky and took in the surrounding sounds of the busy streets. He really loved it here. America had a few other houses and apartments in different states such as Nevada and California but his house in New York was his favourite. He loved Times Square at night and the busy noise of the traffic rushing back and forth was somehow...soothing.

It was moments like this when he would go into a deep thought and start thinking about things that had happened in the past and the main ones were whether it had been a good or bad idea about getting independence from England. He known that it was the right thing to do but he couldn't help but question his action. He didn't see the older nation as a 'Big brother' he saw him as a friends, maybe even more of a friend.

A car zoomed past America, a little to close to the sidewalk causing him to came back to reality and out of his dream state. America glanced down at his watch and noticed that he had 3 minutes to get to the meeting hall. With the old leather book placed under his arm and his brief case in his right hand, he ran as fast as he could, dodging shoppers, families and couples as he made his way to the meeting.

* * *

America had made it to the meeting with about 15 seconds the spare. He could already hear the loud noises of arguments from outside and they grow louder and louder as he stepped forwards towards the big meeting room at the bottom of the hall.

As America entered the room a chair smashed into the wall beside him missing his head by 2 inches. He stopped dead and looked into the room and to no surprise saw England and France had already started to fight. It seemed that they had skipped the arguing and gone straight to throwing books and pens and anything else that they could grab at each other.

"Come on Mon petit lapin, I was just saying," France laughed at one side of the room

"I don't care if you were 'just saying' that's not going to stop me from castrating you frog," England hissed back.

America had noticed that a few other nations in the room and shivered when England and finished his sentence.

"Hey dudes," America cheerfully said giving the nations in the room a thumbs up "What's going on in here?"

"Angeltere and I where just reminiscing about the old days, where England used to follow me around like a little lost puppy, ohonhonhonhon," France laughed again before ducking another chair that England had sent flying at his direction.

"SHUT UP FROG! I never did anything like that," England's faces was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Do not lie, mon ami, you used to chase after me. I sometimes wonder what happened to mon petit lapin, you where so cute," France races over to the other side of the room and practically threw himself at England. England let out a (manly) scream as both him and France toppled to the floor.

"Get off me you bloody wanker," England said wiggling under France's body.

The other nations around them just signed as they watched the fight that normal occurred between France and England. However America soon found himself moving on his own. He walked over to the pair on the floor and picked France up by the scruff of the neck before pushing his backwards. France tripped over his own feet and landed on his bottom. He stared up at the America, his mouth open slightly.

"you didn't have to do that," England muttered as America helped him to his feet. "I can take care of myself,"

"Oui, you didn't need to thrown big brother just to..." France stopped and looked at America and England. He saw how close America was standing next to England.

"What are you smiling about, frog," England snapped

France looked between England and America. "Oh nothing, nothing at all" He stood up, brushing himself of.

"Oh that reminds me," America said giving England and France is hero's smile "I brought this for you," America reached for the book that was under his arm and handed it to England.

England took the book from America's hands and turned it over so that the front cover was facing him. He stopped dead. England looked up at America with his green forest eyes filled with shock.

"W...Where did y...you get this?" England stuttered

Both America and France were a little taken back by the look on England's face and how he spoke.

"What do you mean, you left it at mine ages ago," America laugh trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"I've been looking for this book for years," England ran his right hand over the cover of the book, feeling the old leather under his slender fingers. He couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face.

"Dude are you smiling?" America couldn't believe the look on England's face and for some reason he felt a warm sensation in his chest. but he just brushed it off, ignoring it.

England's face fell and was replaced with a scowl. "I was not smiling you dolt,"

"But...,"

"We are starting the meeting now so please take you seats," Germany's booming voice interrupted America.

The three nations went their separate ways towards their personal seats.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud with this so far and I hope to actual finish this fanfiction**

**Reviews would be appreciated**

**I hope to update this as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so lucky. I'm already updating this**

**I hope you enjoy this and reviews are welcome**

* * *

A New World

The meeting hadn't ended as well, but then again the meetings never did. France had been persistent on carrying out the argument that he and England had be having earlier on. He had started to talk about the olden times when he and England were a lot younger and how England was practically his best friend. England, however was to engage in the leather book that America had given him that he wasn't paying any attention to the Frenchman.

"Excuse me Angleterre, but I am trying to 'ave a conversation with you," France said slamming his hands down on the desk in front of England. England just raised his eye level so he was looking straight into France's eyes.

England looked around the room to see that only he and France were the only ones remained in the room. "What do you want frog," He shut the book and stood up from his seat.

"If you aven't noticed, but zhe rest of zhe nations 'ave already left," France leaned closer to England.

England stepped backwards trying to place a barrier between him and France. France didn't feel like giving up to soon. He moved around the table and grabbed onto England's arm just below the elbow.

"Well now that we are alone, why don't we have a few…Bonding activities," France purred softly in England's ear sending a shiver running down his spine.

"G…Get away from me… you bloody wanker," England tugged at his arm but to no success. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find an exit or anything that could help him get away from his attacker.

"But mon ami…"

France didn't get to finish his sentence when the double doors at the end of the hall slam open. America, Canada and Japan stepped into the room followed by Germany and Italy.

"Oh there you guys are, I was like totally looking for you and...," America paused and looked from England to France. "Are you two together or something?"

"Oui,"

"NO,"

England and France said at the same time. Well technically England scream it. France finally let go of England's arm and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of Canada.

"I believe that you are more interesting than that stupid gentleman," France placed his arm over Canada's shoulders. A faint blush painted Canada's cheeks.

"Will you stop trying to harass the other nations," England spat at France. He really hated it when the Frenchman would hop from one person to another just to spread his so called 'love'.

"Um England-san, What is in your hands," Japan's quite voice called behind America and Canada.

"Oh this," England held up the old leather book in his hands. "It's an old fairy tale book that I left at America's before he became independent. England's voice was laced with sadness as he finished his last words.

America noticed this "Well the book belonged to you so I gave it back" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it's such an important book to you, then why don't you read us a tale or two, vee~" Italy said hiding behind Germany. Even though England was on the same side as him now he still felt a little nervous around England.

"I don't think I-"

"Oh come on Iggy," America patted England on his back a little to hard.

"Watch your strength you idiot," England barked at America, swatting his hand away.

England looked at all the faces of the nations that were surrounding him. They all looked at him with pleading eyes. He signed. They really wanted him to read them a few of the stories that had been stored in the book.

"Fine, but let me find the right ones first. If you read a story wrong then something bad could happen and we don't really what that now do we," England pushed past the other nations and sat back down in his seat at the table. He was used to telling stories to children, not adults. So he didn't think that making them sit on the floor was going to be any good.

The other nations soon followed him to the meeting table and sat down in seats that were close to the brit. America and France sat either side of England and Germany, Italy and Japan sat on the other side of the table. Canada sat in a chair at the end of the table but no one really now he was there. They watched as England started to flick through the pages to find a story that would satisfy the nations.

"Hey Iggy," America had rested his head on the palms on his hands.

"I have a name America and 'Iggy' isn't it," England grumbled as he continued to search the book.

"Anyway, you know you said that something bad would happen if you read the wrong story,"

"Yes, that's because the book is magic,"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble dude, but there isn't anything such as magic," America simple said. He know the England had a basement full of books and potions all the do with magic but America had never seen magic before. So it couldn't be real. Right?

"That's your opinion America and everyone is intituled to their own opinion. However your opinion is wrong,"

"As if," and with out any warning America reached over to England and pulled the book out of his hands.

"You idiot give that-"

"The nights were long but time had stopped," America started to read a page out of the book

"Don't read-"

"The castle was filled with blood and gore,"

"America stop-,"

"But on this night, unlike any other night, the world will turn upside down," America finished the small paragraph in the book. He closed it and handed it back to England.

If England's mouth dropped any lower it would of hit the floor. "YOU IDIOT,"

"look England, there's nothing wrong. Nothing horrible happen so magic doesn't exs..." America trailed of when his eyes landed on the book that he had handed back to England.

"You have no idea what you have done,"

"Englan-"

"That's your problem you go and do whatever your like,"

"Err England,"

"Hey are you listening to me,"

"Shut up England," America practically scream at England. This motion surprised the other nations and they soon looked at were America was looking. "Your book is doing something weird,"

England watch America as he pointed to the book. He followed America's finger and saw what America had been trying to tell him.

He wasn't lying. The book really was doing something weird. It was glowing.

"Bloody hell," England dropped the book onto the table. The other nations soon get up from their seats and gather round the book.

It had started to glow brighter now. The colour was a light greenie colour and a few sparkles came out of the book. The book suddenly opened. The pages flicking back and forth. The glow of the light changed from green into black. A strong wind started to pick up around the nations. Lose paper and pens started to fly around the room as the wind quickly turned into what looked like a tornado.

"Vee~ Germany i'm scared," Italy grabbed onto Germany's arm trying to keep him from flying away.

"It's okay Italy," Germany said trying to calm the Italian down. He turned his attention to England, Who was trying to reach the book. "England! What's going on,"

"The story wasn't read in order, The book doesn't like it. We need to close it before-" But England didn't get to finish his sentence.

A shadowy hand shot out of the book. It stretched forward and clamped around England's waist. The hand slowly started to recoil back into the book, taking England with it.

"Angleterre!" France shouted. He ran forward and grabbed onto England's arm. He pulled with all his strength to get England out of the clamp hand, but it didn't work.

"Don't bother Frog, it's going to take you in with me," The wind in the room started to spin fast. It even knocked Japan to his knees.

"Non, I vill not let go" France pulled again

A few more hands shot out of the book and raced towards the other nations. One grabbed Germany and Italy's hands. Another two attached themselves to America's lower legs. Japan tried his best to free Germany and Italy but as soon as he touched the shadowy hand another one appeared and gripped Japan's shoulder. Canada had gone to help his brother and a similar thing happened to him. A Shadowy hand appeared and grabbed his foot.

The hands recoiled further towards the book. The wind spinning so fast now that you couldn't even make out that they had been in a meeting room. The first two nations to be sucked into the book were England and France, followed by Germany, Italy and Japan and finally Canada and America. The screams of the nations faded as the entered the book. Engulfing the nations in the a pit of darkness.

* * *

America was the first one to wake up. He sat up slowly and rubbed the top of his head. He looked around and saw the other nations. Germany. Italy. Canada. Two girls. A cat... wait a minute. America quickly stood up and stared at the nations and new guests lying on the floor next to them. The two girls were lying close to each other, their hand's holding.

The girl on the right had long blonde hair that had been pulled back into two long pigtails. She hand a pair of thin rim glasses on her face and a dress that looked like a school girl uniform or a nurses uniform covered her body. The other girl was wearing a double-breasted military uniform with a matching black tie and gloves. She was also wearing a purple cape and her blonde hair was tied back in a French knot.

A shuffling sound came from behind America and he turned around so fast he almost fell over. Stood behind America was Germany. it seem that he had only just woken up as well. The German looked at America and then down at the two girls on the floor.

"Um...Who are they," Germany asked, unlike Italy he wasn't very good around women.

"I have no idea, and it seems that England, France and Japan are missing," America's gaze landed on the cat beside Italy. It was a black cat with little white bits. it was a little small but still very cute. America bent down a picked the cat up. The small cat wiggled in America's hands.

"Vee~ is that a kitty," America and Germany looked at Italy who looked like he was wide awake. Italy jumped to his feet and walked over to America "AWW~ such a cute kitty," Italy petted the black cat on the head.

"Um... were are we?" A small voice called,

"Um who are you," America asked the nation on the floor.

"I'm your brother, Canada," Canada said in a loud whisper

"Oh right, HAHAHA" America laugh giving Canada a thumbs up. "Sorry dude,"

Canada looked at the two girl that lay near him. The one of the left started to move a bit before her eyes flashed open revealing a lovely shade of violet. She looked up at the nations who were staring down on her.

"Vhat is the matter?" The girl asked in a French accent

"Um... may I ask who are you?" Germany said clearing his throat

"Vhat are you talking about it is me," The girl stood up and looked down at herself. She gasped. "I...What...What has happened," The girl spun around on the spot.

"It seemed that you and I have turned into females," Another female voiced called. This one had a British accent to it.

"Angleterre?" The girl with the French accent stuttered

America, Germany, Canada and Italy looked down at the girl on the floor. That couldn't be England right.

"Iggy," America stepped forward towards her "Is that you?"

"Don't call me 'Iggy' you wanker. It's England," Yep that was definitely England. "And I'm guessing you're France then," The girl who was now known as England looked up at the other girl who was standing.

"Oui, I am," France looked at shocked as always.

"What is all the noise for," Japan's voice called.

"Japan, dude where are you?" America spun around looking for his friend but to no success.

"I'm down here," America looked down in his arms and saw the cat was now awake to. The cat looked up at America. "Hi America-san,"

America almost drop the cat. "Dude that is soo cool, you're a cat," America held japan up and waved him around in the air.

"Please p...put me down America-san" Japan cried.

England stood up from where she was sitting and took Japan out of America's hands. "I don't think he liked that,"

"Thank you, England...san?" Japan looked confused at England.

"Wait...hold on a second,"

Everyone turned and looked at Germany, who was rubbing his temple. "Let me get this straight, America, Canada, Italy and I are the same, however England and France have been turned into females and Japan a cat," Germany looked behind him and saw a giant castle in the distance "We've also in an unknown place,"

"Yes," England said folding her arms across her chest

"Well...What do we do now,"

England looked at each of the nations and then at the castle that Germany had noticed "I don't know, Maybe we should go to the castle and see what's going on,"

"Well what are we waiting for,"

* * *

**Please tell me if I rushed this chapter a bit, I just really want to get it out the way so that I could start writing the adventures**

**See you when I next update~**


	3. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
